


if you hold me without hurting me you'll be the first who ever did

by sweetchonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst and Humour, Friends to Lovers, Maybe - Freeform, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz has a heart of gold, highschool, i love them and we were robbed of this development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchonis/pseuds/sweetchonis
Summary: Snippets of Cheryl and Toni becoming closer that we never saw.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. stay a little longer with me and my tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little series I’ve been toying with, to fill in the gaps of Cheryl and Toni becoming friends that we never saw.  
> I have a few chapters I plan to post so hopefully you like this!  
> My Twitter is @sweetchonis so feel free to chat there <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni spend more time together after their heart to heart in Pop’s.

“You’re sensational” Toni stated with the utmost sincerity, her eyes warm, attempting to comfort the fragile girl before her.

Shaking her head lightly in disagreement the redhead found her voice again.

“That may be the first sincere compliment I’ve gotten since.. I don’t even know when” Cheryl said, swirling her milkshake slowly, avoiding eye contact.

“Well I mean it, it’s true, no take backs” Toni joked, hoping to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Cheryl couldn’t understand why Toni was doing this, any of this. It seems like the perfect set up for the take down of all take downs, why would this girl who Cheryl has only ever insulted and treated like trash actually care? Maybe this was all some cruel joke from the universe, or a dare from her serpent brethren. Maybe after they part ways tonight Cheryl will wake up to her most private information being school gossip and see Toni smirking at the head of the posse. 

But. 

No.

Toni doesn’t seem like that. 

Doesn’t seem like the rest.

Like Veronica who uses Cheryl to feel important and better about her so called reformation.

Like girl next door Betty who uses people for her own gain even at the expense of the vulnerable and broken.

Like that beanie wearing writer wannabe who uses her brother’s murder, her trauma, as a novel springboard without so much as a second thought.

Regardless, Cheryl didn’t want to take the risk, couldn’t face the fallout when the other shoe drops yet again. 

Sniffling once and drying her eyes with finality Cheryl stood from her stool, took out enough cash to cover both shakes and made to leave.

“Hey wait! Cheryl?!” Toni asked, in utter confusion at the way the air around them changed in an instant.

“Thank you for this Toni, I’ll see you around” Cheryl said, her expression unreadable, a well practiced and all too familiar mask.

“Come to my place!” Toni near yells, desperation lacing her tone, at Cheryl’s retreating form, she’s steps from the door, while Toni has only just stood from her seat. Thankfully the patrons of Pop’s had all but left by this point save for a few stragglers, none seemed to notice.

The redhead turns to look at Toni, confusion and scepticism adorning her weary features as the girl walks closer.

“I.. hate to think of you going home to your mother, please, hang out just a little while longer” Toni asked, sincere as ever.

 _What is it with the girl?_ Cheryl couldn’t help but question, her shock evident at Toni’s offer.

“If you want to, no pressure” the pink haired girl adds, now stood in-front of Cheryl, her earlier words being repeated. 

“Okay” is all she gets out in response before Toni is smiling in relief and nodding her head towards the door. 

Pulling into Sunnyside on the back of Toni’s bike, Cheryl makes out a few scattered fires with people chatting around them, there’s a warmth from more than just the flames as she sees the people laughing and joking together, boisterous shoves and playful headlocks.

Giving the trailer door a pop with her hip as she shimmies the lock Toni’s let’s it swing open, “home sweet home” she says softly and flicks on the light.

It’s clean, cosy, homey even, which is something Cheryl knows Thistlehouse, in all its grandeur, sorely lacks.

“Make yourself comfortable” Toni says, nodding towards the couch as she moves to the small kitchenette, fills her kettle and puts it on the stove.

“You want tea?” she asks, opening a press and taking a few boxes out.

“I’ve got camomile, peppermint, peach or I think some fennel left in the back, I have black too but I’m out of oat milk” she shrugs, glancing over at the redhead perched on the sofa awkwardly.

“Wow, a Southside serpent with such an expansive herbal tea selection” Cheryl’s tone is teasing but bordering on mocking, like she can’t decide how she’s going to play this yet.

Toni just shakes her head in amusement, peach tea being her favourite night time drink since she can remember, the calming comfort of herbal tea like no other.

“What can I say, I’ve got layers” she responds with a grin. “I’m going peach, you in?”

Cheryl nods easily, relaxing slightly against the cushions, the couch felt well used and soft, inviting you into its warmth.

“Cool, I’ll let these steep and grab my laptop, we can watch something if you want?” Toni suggests.

Again Cheryl nods, unsure of what to even say at this bizarre turn of events.

Only mere hours ago she was slapping the girls warm, soft, totally unwelcomed, hand from her forearm while insulting her and now... 

Peach tea and Netflix in Sunnyside trailer park? Is this some kind of cosmic shift or alternate universe Cheryl has being dropped into?

“Do you have cherry tea at home?” Toni asks curiously, a playful glint in her eye as she sets the tea on the table before them, opening her laptop and Netflix.

“I do actually” Cheryl replies with a playful eye roll in kind.

“What is it with you and cherry stuff anyway?” Toni wonders, she had asked Jughead if he knew once but only got a gruff “who cares” in response. 

The question throws Cheryl slightly, she stills, which Toni senses even while she scrolls Netflix mindlessly.

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell me if it’s like.. too personal” she backtracks, even though after coming out she hardly thinks Cheryl’s affinity for cherries would be a bigger personal reveal but you never know.

“No it’s fine Toni, just nobody has asked me before, it’s a kind of long story..” Cheryl trails off dismissively, why would anyone care about something so trivial. Why would someone want hear her ramble about fucking cherries.

“Well I’m all ears if you wanna tell it” Toni encourages, tilting the lid of her laptop down and taking her mug between her hands, smiling expectantly.

Cheryl doesn’t quite know where to start, and tells Toni as such. After gathering her thoughts while she takes a sip tea she begins.

The annual Riverdale Maple Festival was Cheryl’s favourite time of the year, besides the tree tapping but that was a Blossom affair, this was a townwide, whole weekend celebration of _their_ maple syrup! Most importantly it was the biggest fair of the year with Cheryl and Jason getting special treatment by most of the vendors. Not to mention they got to sneak away from their parents’ every watchful, ever judgmental gazes and actually enjoy themselves for the weekend.

The Blossom twins were seven years old at this particular festival and Cheryl, having taken up archery in the past year confidently approached one of the shooting booths, winning a prize for Jason, their yearly tradition of finding a prize for the other was part of the fun. 

Ever the dependable brother, Jason stepped up to the booth a few metres down, a throwing 3 footballs on target with ease and eyeing a plush looking cherry for his sister. About the size of a teddy bear, a gorgeous deep red colour which would suit her bedroom perfectly.

Excitedly he ran to Cheryl and they exchanged gifts.

“A cherry!! Because you’re Cheryl Blossom kinda like cherry blossom!” Jason explained grinning toothily having learnt all about the different types of trees recently.

“I love it JJ, thank you, I won you this cape, it’s blue and you can pretend to fly around like a superhero” Cheryl gushed, swapping gifts and hugging her brother tightly, soaking in the affection he gives so willingly. The cape made perfect sense for Jason in Cheryl’s eyes, her protector, her own superhero.

“I love it Cher, I can be the flying hero and you can shoot the bad guys with your bow!” Jason rambled already caught up in their next make believe adventure on the expansive Thornhill estate. 

Yammering excitedly the siblings held hands and wandered to the next stall, getting some cotton candy before racing to the Ferris wheel and huddling close together, the cherry sat between them and Jason wearing his cape. 

Cheryl loved that cherry plush so dearly it became an ongoing thing, Jason would find some small cherry related thing for his sister on numerous occasions, birthdays, Christmas, or just because he happens to see it and think of her. 

It became less frequent by the time they reached highschool, by then Cheryl set her role as HBIC in mind and while she still kept a cherry themed tshirt or piece of jewellery here or there she had mostly moved on from their inside joke of sorts.

“But.. after JJ died I started seeing more and more things, more cherry things and I know it’s dumb but I felt like they were signs, like he was putting them there for me so, I started buying them. Everything and anything I saw, sweaters, cardigans, art prints, jewellery, pins, cards, whatever. Like he was finding them for me, just like he always did” Cheryl finishes her story, wiping a stray tear or two, not for the first time tonight, god what has Toni done to her already.

“Whoa...” Toni breathes, kind of lost for words, she had assumed it was just more of cool aesthetic thing, a major commitment to the brand but she didn’t expect anything like the sentimental value it clearly holds.

“Yeah, oh and I bake cherry scones if I’m anxious, cherry cola when I’m down, stuff like that it’s just,” she shrugs, “my thing, so I don’t feel so alone” she adds, god she sounds lame, cherries so she doesn’t feel alone? Riverdale High will have a field day if Toni exposes her.

“Would you say you.. cherry-ish them?” Toni asks with a grin, easily dissolving any lingering heaviness, clearly a skill of hers.

“Ugh that was awful Toni” Cheryl groans, rolling her eyes and moving to open the laptop again.

“It’s meant to be awful, that’s a compliment so thank you” she teased with a wink.

Scrolling aimlessly for a few minutes while both girls add their commentary as the titles flick by until.

“I’m actually about due for a PLL rewatch if you’re down?” Toni suggests, landing on the familiar show.

“PLL?” Cheryl queried, taking another sip of the cooling tea and she looked at Toni expectantly.

“Oh my god.. you’ve never seen Pretty Little Liars?” Toni exclaims in shock.

“Out of all the revelations I’ve disclosed to you today _this_ is the one you’re most shocked about?” Cheryl challenged, a disbelieving expression playing across her features.

“Well yeah! I thought for sure you modelled some of your HBIC-ness of Alison” Toni shakes her head still in shock.

“First of all, I don’t know who that is, and second of all I model myself off _nobody_ thank you very much, this HBIC is all me” Cheryl says, indignation in her tone, giving a hair toss for good measure before reclining back into the sofa with her tea in hand. Gesturing at Toni to hit play with a raised brow.

“Maybe Sharpay then? HBIC, twin, loves drama that seems up your alley” Toni teases, her smile bright, like all she wants is to spread it to others.

“Shut up Toni, I have much better hair at least, plus I was the gay twin in this scenario” Cheryl says with an eye roll, grinning genuinely at the banter, she doesn’t know the last time she had spoken so freely, not for years, if ever.

“Now are you going to hit play so I can scrutinise this Alison character you seem to have likened me to?” she adds, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Okay but this is a serious commitment Blossom, you’re stuck with me for a whole 7 seasons of this” Toni says, like it’s a binding contract, and maybe it is.

“Alright then Topaz, but if you get sick of me before then on your head be it” Cheryl replies in kind, hoping her blush at the thought of Toni so easily wanting to spend this undetermined amount of time with her isn’t as obvious as she fears.


	2. darling if you want me to be closer to you, get closer to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni get closer, with a minor obstacle to face.

With various couples relaxing in the student lounge there was a pleasant lull in conversation, a reprieve before the hectic rush of a new day.

A peace that was soon broken by the sound of heels clicking, a voice exclaiming and hands gesturing wildly.

“Here comes chaos” Betty sighs seeing red hair flying into view, accompanied by flashes of pink bouncing in tow.

“No it’s not just a show Toni why the fuck did they have her killed off in some half-assed plot not even relevant to A or anything else?!” Cheryl was shouting exasperatedly, flinging herself on the empty armchair with a huff of annoyance.

Veronica, with her interest piqued raised a brow at Toni who was tentatively sitting down next to the clearly distraught girl.

“We got to the season 2 finale and..” Toni gestured helplessly, trying not to smile at how endearing Cheryl’s theatrics truly were as the redhead turned to lean on her shoulder.

“Ahh, fair, but Spencer Hastings? Yes and please” Veronica said with a dreamy sigh, her eyes drifting closed.

“I don’t want to talk about it” came Cheryl’s muffled reply. 

This has become a common sight in recent weeks, Cheryl and Toni, Toni and Cheryl, more often together than apart. An unlikely alliance, an even more unbelievable friendship. Seeing it in person though it just makes sense.

None of the curious onlookers knew when this shift happened, going from warring ends of an age old divide to hushed conversations in increasingly close proximity.

Or knew about the countless hours spent in each other’s company recently, their ongoing binge resulting in never ending conversation, if not in person then via text, FaceTime, insta DMs, anywhere.

It was that easy “pick up where you left off” type communication, no need for small talk or waiting impatiently for a reply. Fuck double texting Cheryl will send ten messages and wait happily until Toni can respond. 

Toni is always so thorough, taking the time to reply to each and every piece of information no matter how trivial or seemingly nonsensical.

Neither girl had experienced this kind of friendship before, where you can’t imagine how you ever lived without them before, how you filled your days without this constant thrum of attention and interest, of wanting to know every detail of the other at any given time.

With the final bell signalling last warning for first period Toni rose from her seat, causing Cheryl’s head to lol exaggeratedly at the loss of her headrest, allowing herself to fall sideways.

“Come on Cheryl, we’ll be late” Toni said, laughing at her friend’s antics and taking her hand in an attempt to pull the taller girl up.

“No, go on without me, I’m overcome with loss, dear sweet Maya, taken too soon” Cheryl pretended to weep, clutching her heart over a cherry dotted cardigan. 

“You’re ridiculous, now get up or I’ll have to drag you to class myself” Toni tried again while laughing and, successfully this time, yanked an affronted Cheryl to her feet, carefully brushing the hair from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear.

For the briefest of moments Cheryl let herself lean into the action, Toni’s soft touch ever a comfort like no other. Something Cheryl craved every moment.

Taking a steeling breath Cheryl nodded, tentatively taking Toni’s hand in hers as they walked to class, if the shorter girl was surprised she certainly didn’t show it, swinging their joined hands slightly while smiling.

Leaving quizzical gazes being exchanged by the students left in their wake as the pair made their way to class. None of them had ever seen Cheryl Blossom act like that, and because of a _Serpent_? Riverdale was never your typical town but even by their standards this was bizarre.

Their day ran smoothly until lunchtime came, Cheryl usually spent her lunch in the library doing whatever homework she could to get ahead, it’s not like she had anyone to spend lunch with before and Toni still deserves time with her other friends, besides, she was used to her routine.

However, today Toni had, with good intentions of course, convinced Cheryl to join her in sitting with Fangs, Sweet Pea and one or two more Serpents.

The minute Cheryl sat at the table she felt eyes on her, cold and judgemental, she should know, usually being the one throwing such looks. 

Sweet Pea let out an audible scoff and narrowed his eyes at Toni.

“What’s _she_ doing here?” He asked, his tone gruff.

“I invited her, that a problem Peabrain?” Toni snapped, throwing a glance at Cheryl’s clearly defensive demeanour, her leg bouncing anxiously.

“I should go Toni..” the redhead tried, moving to stand but Toni’s hand landed on her thigh, stilling her movement.

“You should be the one with the problem Toni, a Topaz and a Blossom..” another scoff, “or does your name mean nothing to you anymore?” Sweet Pea challenged, his anger at Toni’s choice in a new friend clearly coming to a head. 

At that Toni sprung from her seat, glaring furiously at her so-called friend, her so-called brother, bullshit. 

“Don’t you ever fucking insinuate that, and you don’t know a fucking thing so keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you” Toni managed to get out, she was never one to lash out but god he had hit a nerve.

Leaving her lunch she held a hand out for Cheryl to take.

“C’mon Cher, let’s go” she said through gritted teeth.

Cheryl’s hand, while shaking slightly held tight to Toni’s as the smaller girl led them outside, walking until far away from the Neanderthals that roam this school until they made it to the deserted bleachers.

They sit there taking some calming breaths sitting side by side on the bleachers with Cheryl rubbing soothing circles on the smaller girl’s back.

“I’m sorry Cheryl I really didn’t think he’d..” Toni trailed off, feeling deflated from the outburst. Taking a deep breath to try calm her adrenaline levels.

“It’s not your fault Toni” Cheryl assures, she clearly has more to say, just on the tip of her tongue. “He’s not, entirely wrong though” she adds, quietly but honestly, letting a sigh escape her lips.

Toni’s head snaps towards her at this, already shaking her head.

“What my family did to yours is unforgivable, of course Sweet Pea can’t understand why you spend time with me, I don’t even understand it sometimes” Cheryl was on a roll now, her fears of this painful, inescapable divide finally being brought up.

“We can’t help the families we’re born into Cheryl, and I don’t blame you for your ancestors’ actions” Toni says firmly, without any room for debate, taking a pale hand in her own.

“I’m sorry regardless, I hate them, I hate everything they did” Cheryl says, dejected, a single tear she hastily wipes away. This isn’t the time to feel sorry for herself for her colonising predecessors.

“Thank you Cheryl” Toni says softly, squeezing the hand in hers to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, this day turning out to be far heavier than anticipated.

“My family hurt you too though..” Toni reminds Cheryl gently, the subject of FP’s involvement in Jason’s murder uncharted territory for the pair, possibly for fear of the fallout.

Cheryl closes her eyes briefly, she knows Toni is right about the Serpents role in the tragedy but the comparison hits her square chest. It isn’t the same, they both know that, but that can be conversation for another time.

“Do you wanna bail for the day? My mom is out of town so we can hang out in mine” Cheryl rubbed her thumb ever so slightly across the warm hand in her own, “only if you want to that is” she added, unsure.

“I really would” Toni smiled genuinely, her watery gaze finding comfort in Cheryl’s as both girls stood. 

A beat passes as they stand there, on the empty bleachers with the air still around the pair.

Suddenly Toni wraps her arms around the taller girl in a tight hug, hoping to convey all the meaning her earlier words may have lacked.

Cheryl, stunned for a second before she returns the embrace, drinking in the warmth Toni so generously exudes in every way, her smile, her laugh, her hands, and now, her hugs. 

In that moment Cheryl realises she could stay here for hours, nuzzling slightly into soft, heavenly scented hair and feeling addicted to the sensation of Toni’s heart she can feeling hammering. 

They make it back to Thistlehouse in record time, Cheryl sourcing snacks while Toni sets up Netflix to pick up their binge where they left off.

Placing the bowl of popcorn between them Cheryl settles back against the pillows, as the intro theme plays and Toni reclines beside her, hesitating for just a moment before leaning her head to rest on the shoulder next to her. Not an uncommon occurrence but often with the roles reversed, clearly Toni was a little drained from their the day.

With Cheryl shifting her shoulder slightly Toni moved away quickly, an apology already forming on her lips but Cheryl just lifted her arm, inviting Toni to relax against her, and placing said arm protectively around the smaller girl, smiling in relief when she feels to Toni’s sink into the embrace.

Stroking up and down Toni’s arm gently Cheryl can’t help but feel mesmerised, only focusing again as she hears a soft sigh of content. Forcing herself to tune in after the “preciously on” catch-up and trying to quell the butterflies she feels swooping in her stomach.


End file.
